1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security for portable articles, more particularly, to an apparatus for the prevention of physical theft or removal of portable articles.
2. The Prior Art
As portable computers and other expensive electronic equipment have become more common, theft of such equipment has increased. There are a number of different types of devices on the market to deter such thefts. Most of these devices are either bulky, so that they are not particularly portable, or they rely on the small rectangular slot that is being manufactured into portable computers. The security devices that do not rely on the slot typically encase the portable article so that it cannot be operated while the security device is in use.
A number of locking devices have been developed to removably attach to the portable article using the slot. However, many of these devices are unitary, that is, they consist of only a single component. This means that the device must be inserted into the slot every time it is used. Since the cases of these portable articles are typically composed of a plastic, constant attaching and removal of the locking device causes wear and tear to the slot, potentially destroying the it after enough use. Thus, there continues to be a need for a device that allows a robust security attachment to a portable article that also allows the article to be operated normally and that does not require attachment and removal from the slot each time the security device is used.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for use with a preexisting slot in a portable article that provides an attachment to a stationary location for robust security.
Another object is to provide a security apparatus that allows the portable article to be used normally when the article is secured.
A further object is to provide a security apparatus that can remain attached to the article when not in use. Minimizing wear and tear of the slot.
The present invention is an anchor/tether assemblage for use with the security slot found on many portable electronic device, particularly laptop computers. The anchor component includes an internal member, an external member, and a securement for securing the two together. The internal member extends into the security slot with a retaining portion that curves approximately 90xc2x0 to approximately parallel with the inside wall of the portable article. The internal member includes an external member engagement portion that extends externally from the slot for securing to the external member.
The external member has an aperture into which the external member engagement portion fits. Preferably, the external member engagement portion and aperture are keyed so that the external member cannot rotate about the internal member. The external member has a clamping surface that abuts the outer surface of the portable article. The clamping surface extends completely around the slot or it may only extend as wings parallel to the retaining portion of the internal member.
The external member is secured to the internal member permanently, such as by weld, rivet, epoxy, and mating latches, etc., or removably. A removable securement must not be accessible when a security device is engaged with the external member. One removable securement is a screw that extends through the external member and into a threaded hole in the internal member. The threaded hole may extend completely through the internal member. The external member is designed to deny access to the screw head when the securing device is engaged with the external member.
The external member provides an anchor for removably attaching the tether. A first configuration is knob with an annular groove. In a second configuration, the securement screw head forms the top of a knob. In a third configuration, the securement screw head forms the top of a knob and the annular groove is formed from the bottom of the head and an annular cutout in the top rim of the external member.
The tether includes a locking head and a cable. The cable is a braid with a loop at one end and enclosed by an optional sheath.
The locking head has a housing, eyelet, cup, cylinder, and barrel. The housing has an opening for receiving the anchor knob. In one configuration, the opening is round to mate with a round external member skirt, which is the outer wall adjacent to the clamping surface. In another configuration, the opening is shaped with peaks and valleys to mate with the valleys and peaks of the external member skirt, so that the locking head cannot rotate relative to the anchor.
The cup within the opening fits closely over the knob. The cup has a set of apertures into which fit ball bearings. Ramped grooves in the housing are aligned with the apertures. In the unlocked position, the ball bearings fit into the deeper section of the grooves. As the cup rotates to a locked state, the groove becomes more shallow, pushing the ball bearing securely into the knob annular groove.
The cup is rotated by the cylinder which, along with the barrel, constitute the locking mechanism. The design of the cylinder/barrel combination is well known in the art. A ridge extending from the barrel into a notch in the edge of the cup act as a stop so the at the cup does not rotate beyond the locked and unlocked states.
The eyelet attaches the cable to the locking head. The eyelet has a ring that fits into an annular groove in the outside surface of the housing that allows the eyelet to swivel freely about the housing.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.